Valour
'Appearance' Valour has bright brown eyes (a feature of a phoenix) with her fiery orange hair and her signature red beret, which she is never seen without. She is very humanoid for a pheonix with only certain things about her actually standing out from the normal such as her hair, and sharp nails. After being fatebound she told her fellow firefighters that she dyed her hair orange to not arouse suspicion. Her outfit has changed over the course of her time at Waypoint, starting as her firefighting clothes (Firefighter jacket, A tanktop, army green cargo pants and combat boots) to something much more casual and feminine (a frilly red blouse, pencil skirt, grey tights and yes still combat boots). The reason for this was that phoenixes are very gaudy creatures who enjoy bright colours and beauty while Anastasia, had been a complete opposite it's clear that the Phoenix traits do infact shine though. 'Personality' 'Background' 'Fae' Euphemia was a noble blood phoenix from the Redcrosse house. Little is known about her although most of Valour's vanity and grace comes from her. Euphemia is good in nature and will go out of her way to help those she feels are in need although she insists on doing so with upmost grace. She can be somewhat snooty and beauty is a high priority to her. 'Mortal' Valour was born in Moscow, Russia although her family left while she was still a baby. She speaks Russian with her family but otherwise not at all to the point that she doesn't have a noticable accent. She was raised as an only child as she was a bit of a bratty child. Her parents landed up moving back to Russia however by then she was old enough to decide to stay behind as she had no life there, after spending her whole life in the US. She still has contact with her parents, who continiously lecture her about getting married,Valour's career into being a firefighter came from when she was young and her house caught on fire. Nobody was hurt outside of the family's dog, but was upset that she couldn't go back and get Sobaka the dog. As a human, Anastasia was a firefighter who committed herself to putting out fires and saving lives. When she was in a fire however, she got trapped inside and couldn't get out, thus not being able to save the last person in the house. The Phoenix had come to the Mortal world and after seeing her bravery, bound itself with her so that she could save the last person in the fire and make it out alive. 'Fatebound' Valour is very honest although she can be very blunt, sometimes overbearingly so. She has an duty to the firefighters although she can be problematic when it comes to other authorities trying to tell her what to do. She loves spicy food (she mentions in her bio that everything is better drenched in srirachha sauce) and she fears the supernatural (As seen when she flipped out at the practical jokes played on her).Valour sometimes seems to struggle between her own feelings on things and how they conflict with the feelings of the Phoenix part of her. Example of this is her plain choice in attire in contrast to the gaudiness of the Phoenix, and also her bittersweet relationship with fire. 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: * Love: * Beauty: Unseelie * Power: * Passion: * Change: 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action'